When Crossovers Go Bad
by Darkness Shade
Summary: Supplemental/Parody to JSRF: Sonic Style by Ultimate Chaos XTC...Uncle says,"Remember a joint divided can not be smoked..let alone a can of paint." A/N: No characters were harmed in the writing of this fic, Sonic is, however, seeking professional help.


Chapter 9- When Crossovers Go Bad  
FF's Garage  
  
"Hey hey, Tom's in da house." I said as I skated into the garage.  
  
"Hey Tom, never thought I'd see you here." Zoel said.  
  
"Well I never thought I'd be here ether, heh, much less you." I said.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Sonic asked.  
  
"This is Tom. He is an old friend from Earth." Zoel replied.  
  
"That's cool" Sonic said.  
  
"So you're the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.  
  
"Yea, same here man." He replied.  
  
"So are you the only guys in this dimension." I asked.  
  
"No. Metal and Sally are here also but they're on a mission." Zoel said.  
  
"And we don't have a clue as to who else is here." Sonic said.  
  
After he said that Tails skated into the garage, followed by Shadow.  
  
"Who is this guy." Tails asked?  
  
"Hey wass up, the name's Tom. I'm an old friend of Ryan and Zoel." I answered.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Tails, and this is. "  
  
"Shadow," I started. "We've all ready met. It was when I kicked his."  
  
"Right, and Sonic is the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow commented sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, at least I wasn't grown in a freakin' test tube." Sonic said defending himself.  
  
"And yet I'm still able to kick your ass faster then a. Oh yea that's right, nothing's faster then me."  
  
"Wanna bet faker?"  
  
"Bring it, I'll paint the city blue with your sorry ass."  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
"Well while the two of you fight over who is the Ultimate Lifeform. " A familiar voice said. "Ryan took the last of the paint, so I'm going to go look for some more."  
  
"Callie?" I said aloud.  
  
"Tom?" She said surprisingly. "Well this is a surprise. How did you get here?"  
  
"It's a long story." I said.  
  
"OK, well you can tell it to me when I get back." She said as she skated off.  
  
"So Ryan took the last of the paint." Sonic said. "That's too bad. I was hoping to stick a few cans up Shadow's."  
  
"Whoa, let's not go there." I said as I skated backwards.  
  
"Oh I see," Sonic complained. "It's alright for him to make fun of me, but when I threaten to stick something up his. hey watch out!"  
  
With that remark I tripped over a trash can and fell backwards.  
  
"Oh man," Zoel commented. "You knocked over the trash."  
  
"Yea I'm fine Zoel, thanks for asking." I said as I lay in a pile of trash. As I started to pick it up, I came across something. "Hey look at what I found." It was three cans of spray paint.  
  
"Sweet, we've got some paint." Zoel commented. "Wait, look at the label."  
  
The signature was different. Instead of it's usual label, it said .  
  
"Uncle Chan's Special Paint One Spray A Day Will Keep the Chi Demons Away Use as directed"  
  
"Ok, all it says is Point and Spray at someone." I said as I looked at the back.  
  
"Wait, are you sure that that stuff is safe?" Sonic asked. "I mean we should test it first, right?"  
  
"You're right Sonic, we should test it first." Shadow said as he yanked the can out of my hand. "Bottoms up Sonic." He said as he shook up the can. *click click click click*  
  
"Hey wait a sec." Sonic said defensively. "Don't get hasty with that stuff. Whoa, wait. " *spray*  
  
It was too late, Shadow had already sprayed Sonic with the ENTIRE CAN OF PAINT! Sonic stood paralyzed with green paint all over his face. All he could do was twitch his left eyebrow and smirk as if he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Man, that stuff smells." Zoel said. "It smells like a. a."  
  
Sonic couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Booooooooooooooooooong!" He said as he shot from his spot at Super Sonic speed. Right when he was about to run into a wall, he jumped onto it and ran along it in circles around the garage. "Jointjointjointjointjointjointjointjointjoint . Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!" He said as he continued to run along the side of the garage.  
  
Sonic wasn't the only one effected by the spray. Because Shadow sprayed so much "paint", Tails, Shadow, Zoel, and I got a lil' whiff of it as well. It really warped our minds. Not enough to make us go as berserk as Sonic, but just enough to, well, make us want a lil more.  
  
Tails, Zoel, and I stared at the lone can of "paint". We all realized that there was only one can and three of us. We've known each other for so long. Were we willing to share. HELL NO!!!  
  
Tails jumped for the can and started to sniff it. *Click click click* *spray* *sniff sniff* Zoel tackled Tails and tried to pry the can out of his hands.  
  
"Give me the frickin' can you frickin' two tailed freak." Zoel said as he struggled with Tails.  
  
Once he finally got the can from Tails, he grabbed him by the tails and repeatedly bashed him against a table. Then he threw Tails to the ground and started to play with the can. *Click click click* *spray* *sniff sniff* I ran at Zoel to try to get the can (Hey, I wanted some too you know). Right when I was about to punch him, he picked up Tails by the tails and hit me with him! And it wasn't enough that he sent me flying, but when I tried to get up, he threw Tails at me, knocking me back to the ground. Then he continued with his business. *Click click click* *spray* *sniff sniff* Sonic was still to busy running on the walls to realize what was going on.  
  
"Jointjointjointjointjointjointjointjointjoint. Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!"  
  
Finally I got right back up. I picked up Tails and threw him back at Zoel, knocking the can out of his hand.  
  
"You son of a. " Was all Zoel could say before I drop kicked his ass to the floor. Yea, now it's finally my turn. *Click click click* *spray* *sniff sniff* Then out of nowhere, Tails ran up to me and started gnawing on my leg. Oh I hope it was my leg he was gnawing on and not my... arm. With that I kicked him off of me and he flew back and hit Zoel in the head. I continued. *Click click click* *spray* *sniff sniff* Zoel quickly got up and ran at me. He grabbed the can from me and started too repeatedly bitch slap me. Then Tails ran over to us and started to choke Zoel with his two tails. At that moment I broke the what little silence there was aside from Sonic's  
  
"Jointjointjointjointjointjointjointjointjoint . Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!"  
  
I spoke. "Hey, can you guys hear that." We all froze in our positions. Tails was ready to choke Zoel, Zoel was ready to backhand me again, and I was ready to go Medieval on their asses. We heard a faint sound. *Click click click* *spray* *sniff sniff* We stared into a corner and saw Shadow in it with his back to us.  
  
He turned around and looked at us, not knowing he had green paint on his nose and the third can of spray paint in plain view.  
  
"What?" He innocently asked.  
  
We were silent for a second and then Zoel spoke.  
  
". GET EM'!"  
  
At that moment Tails and Zoel rushed Shadow.  
  
"Uh oh." Shadow said as he got ready to defend his honor. and "spray paint".  
  
First he dodged Zoel. Then he grabbed Tails and threw him into the wall. Then it was my turn. It was time to show Shadow the real meaning of Chaos Control. I ran at Shadow and said the magic words.  
  
"Chaos Con." Was all I could get out before he stuck the empty can of paint down my throat. I couldn't breath. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I can remember hearing was  
  
"Jointjointjointjointjointjointjointjointjoint . Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!" I blacked out.  
  
Unknown Place  
  
I woke up with that once familiar headache. It looked like I was in the Dimension of Heroes, but nobody appeared to me.  
  
"Hello." I said as I broke the silence. Then someone spoke.  
  
"Go away! Uncle busy smoking, uh. wee... searching medicinal herbs." The voice said.  
  
"Uncle?" I said.  
  
"Yes, Uncle. Now GO AWAY!" Uncle said.  
  
"Right, and I'm Jackie Chan." I said sarcastically  
  
"Jackie?" He said as he appeared to me. "You take too long! Uncle's running low on medicinal herbs!" He stared at me for a second. Then out of nowhere *slap* "You're not JACKIE!"  
  
"Duh smart one, now where's the Servers?"  
  
"No such people here. Only Uncle and his medicinal Herbs."  
  
"No Servers? Isn't this the Dimension of Heroes."  
  
"No! This is the Dimension of Druggies?"  
  
"The Dimension of Druggies?"  
  
"*slap* THAT IS WHAT UNCLE JUST SAID!"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know. One day I was making a VERY powerful 'chi spell'. and I ended up here."  
  
"Are you sure it was a chi spell and not some other type of 'medicinal herb'?"  
  
"Uh." At that moment Uncle slapped me up side my head. "Never question UNCLE!"  
  
"Dude, stop slapping me!"  
  
"One more thing. *slap*"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"One more thing. *Slap* One more thing *slap*"  
  
For some reason, every time he said "One more thing" he would slap me.  
  
"One more thing, One more thing, One more thing."  
  
He got faster and faster each time.  
  
"One more thing one more thing one more-one more-one more-one more-one- one-one-one-one-one-one-one-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o."  
  
At that point I was being repeatedly slapped. Then he gave out a loud cry.  
  
"AYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *SLAP*."  
  
With that I passed out. again.  
  
FF's Garage  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. When they were fully open, I saw Shadow standing on a ladder at least ten feet above me. I tried to call out to him, but I seem to still have something logged down my throat. I could still hear Sonic in the background.  
  
"Jointjointjointjointjointjointjointjointjoint . Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!"  
  
Then for no reason at all, Shadow jumped from the ladder and body slammed me elbow first in the stomach. When he did, the empty can that was lodged in my throat flew out and pegged Sonic in the head, sending him flying.  
  
"Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!" was the last thing he said before he flew into a wall, plastering him into it. Then as I got up, Zoel walked up to me.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Zoel commented.  
  
"Man, shut up." I said as I rubbed my head."  
  
"Yea man shut up, Knux is back on." Shadow said as he turned up the radio.  
  
DJProfK: "The FF's have crashed Poison Jams party, but their boss Cube has escaped. But  
  
it was definitely Poison Jam who stole the statue. In other news, what's this, FF's  
  
memeber Ryan has gone missing. No ransom note, no phone call, nothing. The new team on  
  
the street, The Noise Tanks, have just rolled in. Rumors have it their cyborgs and are  
  
after control of the city. Then there are the Immortals. They used to control the  
  
SkyScraper District, till the Noise Tanks handed them their butts. Now the Noise Tanks  
  
are collecting one gang after another under their control. And don't think this  
  
doesn't have anything to do with Ryan's disappearance. Take on the Immortals and they  
  
may help you "unravel" this mystery."  
  
"Ayah, this can't be good!" I shouted.  
  
"Tom, chill. Worse things have happend to Ryan then a case of kidnapping." Zoel said.  
  
"Yeah, a lot worse." Shadow added.  
  
"Yes, but I've got a bad feeling about this. We need to find Ryan, and fast."  
  
"Well, let's check the police bulletin for any news." Sally said.  
  
"Good idea.............nothing!" Shadow said.  
  
"Well, then you heard what DJ Professor K said, I think I should pay the Immortals a visit."  
  
With those words, I skated off past 99th street to the SkyScraper district. 


End file.
